Princess mechanic
by pokecraftpro
Summary: Clarke est la fille parfaite... enfin pas si parfaite que ça
1. chapter 1

Clarke Griffin a une vie banale, elle est la parfaite petite fille, réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend, a des parents riches et qui l'aiment, des amis en or bref tout ce dont on rêve tous. Mais ça c'est ce que tout le monde voit. Et oui Clarke Griffin n'a pas une vie parfaite je vous mentirai en disant qu'elle est parfaite, personne n'est parfait, réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprend ça aussi c'est un mensonge mais c'est normal l'erreur est humaine. Ses parents sont certe très riches mais ils ne se soucient pas d'elle. Et enfin elle n'a pas que des amis en or oui elle m'a moi, Octavia et Lexa mais le reste de ses amis ne sont là que pour l'argent et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont près à tout pour avoir de l'argent de la part de Abbygael et Jake Griffin comme se jouer des sentiments de Clarke par exemple. Elle est beaucoup trop naïve, par exemple l'année dernière elle est sortie avec un gars, il s'appelait Finn. Il a été sa première fois et dès que les parents de Clarke lui ont donnés se qu'il voulait (c'est-à-dire l'argent si vous ne me suivez pas) il est parti comme ça sans un au revoir. Clarke a été détruite par cette rupture, elle avait perdu sa virginité, sa dignité et l'homme qu'elle croyais avoir aimé. Je l'ai retrouvée inconsciente dans sa cuisine avec une lettre à coté. Oui vous vous doutez bien une tentative de suicide elle n'a bien évidemment pas réussi et depuis ce maudit jour elle n'est plus la même.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon je crois que je vous ai fait une assez bonne présentation de blondie maintenant parlons de moi Raven Reyes ! J'ai pas non plus eu la belle vie. Première chose toute ma famille (ça se résume à mon père, ma mère et ma tata) mon rejetée. La raison ? Mon coming out. Je l'ai fait il y a maintenant 2 ans et ça fait 2 ans que j'habite chez Octavia (et son copain précisons le) Mes amies ont bien pris le fait que je sois gay d'ailleurs j'ai bien vu Clarkie commencer à douter de quelque chose mais de quoi ? Bah de sa sexualité. Elle est venue me parler 2 jours après mon coming out pour savoir comment je le savais. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une "étiquette" si elle ne savait pas quoi elle était. Elle avait besoin d'expérience mais au lieu de ça elle est sortie avec l'abrufinn. Bref revenons à nos Raven, moi j'ai quelques petits mais vraiment minuscules sentiments qui se sont développés pour blondie (vous avez compris j'arrive pas à assumer le fait que je sois folle amoureuse de Clarke) du coup je fais tout pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi maos ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner pour le moment. Évidemment si jamais un jour elle me dit que rien ne sera possible entre elle et moi je ne l'abandonnerait pas je suis fidèle en amitié (et aussi en amour). Je travaille dans un garage avec un ami de ma mère qui lui m'aime encore malgré ma "particularité". Avant je faisais du motocross mais j'ai eu un accident qui m'a couté la mobilité d'une de mes jambes... J'ai fait une grosse dépression après Clarke, Lexa et O' ont été là pour moi et m'ont aidé à me relever. Dans ma vie pour le moment rien de spécial donc je vais m'arrêter là pour ma description et je vais passer sur Blondie et les 2 autres folles. Bon blondie est une épave(au moins on peut pas me dire que je suis pas franche) ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça alors je l'ai invité à vivre à l'appart (d'Octavia et de Lincoln oui) autant vous dire que elle a été ravie de la voir en pleur dans mes bras. Elle l'a biens sur accueilli avec plaisir mais son appartement n'est pas non plus extensible. Ici Clarke fait à manger avec Octavia et Lincoln fait je sais pas quoi. A bon je vous laisse blondie m'appelle ( j'ai oublié de vous dire que je dors avec et c'est une joie pour moi)


	3. Désarroi et Beuverie

_Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de mon retard. J'ai eu de gros problèmes de famille et le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais je reviens en force avec la suite de princess mechanic._

Ça doit faire une semaine que le calvaire à commencer. De quelle calvaire je parle ? Clexa. En soit elle vont bien ensemble et puis Lexa est super bien foutue et Clarkie encore plus mais je veux être à la place de Lexa. Clarke est partie habiter chez Lexa donc elle ne dors plus avec moi. Et comme vous l'aurez compris, j'en souffre. Ça fait aussi une semaine que j'ai repris le travail. Je m'étais arrêtée pour prendre soin de Griff. Maintenant c'est comme si je n'existait plus. Octavia a remarqué mon désarroi et m'a tiré les vers du nez. Elle veut mettre au point une mission spéciale : "Princess Mechanic". Je suis tout à fait pour vu que ça me permettrais d'avouer mes sentiments à Clarke mais j'ai peur et je ne veux pas faire de peine à Lexa donc je vais rien faire. Pas maintenant.

 **Le lendemain 1h30**Je crvois que j'yai un pieu zexagéré sur la bvoisson. Et pas que de l'O. Ahah jje suise tropz drôle.

 **15h** Oh mon crane. Pourquoi je suis sur ma table de salon. Qui n'est même pas dans mon salon ?! Merde 4 appels en absence d'O et de Griff.

Comment ça mon poisson et dans le lavabo de Octavia ?! Apparemment la voiture de Abrufinn et celle de ... LEXA à était taguée en grosse lettres avec écrit je cite : " **VOUS AVEZ VOLÉ MA PETITE PRINCESSE BLONDE VILE SORCIER/ÈRE SIGNÉ RAVEN LA MEILLEURE."** Je me demande vraiment qui est cette magnifique et puissante Raven La meilleure. Sûrement Moi.


	4. Aurais-je tout foiré ?

_Rebonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit et j'ai par conséquent grandis donc je vous promets des chapitres de qualité! Bonne lecture et veuillez m'excuser encore une fois pour le retard_

Cela doit maintenant faire deux jours que j'évite Clarke. Je suis actuellement en train de réparer la moto d'un client quand je sens quelqu'un me frapper le crâne. Je me retourne clé à molette à la main prête à frapper l'affreuse personne ayant commis ce crime. J'aperçois alors Octavia.

 **"Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole !"**

Je pose mon arme et le regarde en haussant les sourcils

 **"Tu ne le savais pas encore"** dis je en riant

 **"Ha ha Très drôle Rae. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là?"**

 **"Ma beauté?"**

 **"Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour malgré tout. Bon pourquoi tu évites Clarke. J'ai voulu lui tirer les vers du nez mais Lexa est arrivée et a juste dit de te dire d'aller te faire voir et que c'était pas nettoyable."**

Je soupire, honteuse et ouvre la bouche pour répondre **"Je... je me sentais mal alors je me suis bourrée la gueule et j'ai peut-être tagué la boiture de Finn et de Lexa."**

 **"Oh Rae... il faut que tu parles à Clarke. Tu peux pas rester comme ça"** En entendant le prénom de la fille que j'aime je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. O' me serre dans ses bras et me chuchote un plan qui me paraît absolument parfait !

 _Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais il me faut le temps pour me replonger dans l'histoire ! Alors selon vous c'est quoi le plan d'Octavia ?_


End file.
